Sol Negro
Sol Negro fue una organización del crimen muy poderosa en toda la Galaxia creada entre el 3653-3644 ABY. Tenía riquezas e influencia masivas, extendiendo su corrupción en muchos gobiernos galácticos de cada era. Se hicieron famosos por sus actividades ilegales, incluyendo piratería y contrabando. Siguiendo al líder de Sol Negro había nueve Vigos. Cada Vigo dominaba su propio territorio y sector. Sol negro formó parte del ejército de Darth Maul (Sombra Colectiva). Historia Últimos años de la República Sol Negro existió de una forma u otra por siglos.Tenían un cuartel en Coruscant,su infuencia se extendía por toda la Galaxia.Cerca del 32 ABY,Sol Negro estaba liderado por Alexi Garyn,quien fue asesinado por Darth Maul por ordenes de su maestro,dañando a la organización. Durante las Guerras Clon,Sol Negro trataba extensivamente con plantas Bota,situadas en Drongar.En realidad,el Almirante Tarnese Bleyd era el principal contacto con Fiba el Hutt para el contrabando.Él fue asesinado por Kaird,un Nediji,siguinendo la muerte del ex-operativo Mathal.Otra sociedad fue más tarde establecida por Thula y Squa Tront. Alzamiento del Imperio Durante los primeros días del Imperio Galáctico,Dal Perhi lideraba Sol Negro pero,su mandato fue usurpado por un capitán llamado Xizor.El señor del crimen Falleen continuó liderando durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica.Asintiendo al Príncipe Xizor estaba un droide que era una plica de una mujer llamada Guri.Guri era una guardaespaldas y asesina para el Príncipe Falleen.Bajo el mando de Xizor,Sol Negro se volvió tan poderoso que Príncipe era vonsiderado superado por Palpatine y Darth Vader. Ellos tenían un casi ilimitada de créditos.Ellos dominaban algunas organizaciones como Consorcio Zann.El Sindicato Criminal Tenloss fue castigado cuando fallaron en pagar atributo a sol Negro. Naves *AEG-77 Vigo *Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V *Estación de Darnada *IPV-1 System Patrol Craft *Fragata clase Interceptor *Nave de ataque rápido clase Ixiyen *Caza ligero Kihraxz *Nave de ataque Rihkxyrk *Stinger *Supa Fighter *Vaksai *Virago Apariciones *Children of the Force (Sólo mencionado) *Darth Maul: Saboteur (Sólo mencionado) *Cloak of Deception (Sólo mencionado) *Star Wars: Darth Maul *Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter *Star Wars: Jango Fett *Republic Commando: Triple Zero (Sólo mencionado) *Republic Commando: True Colors (Sólo mencionado) *MedStar I: Battle Surgeons *MedStar II: Jedi Healer *película / novela *Star Wars: Obsession *Labyrinth of Evil (Sólo mencionado) *Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith novela (Sólo mencionado) *Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader *Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight *Evasive Action: Prey *Evasive Action: End Game *The Hutt Gambit *Rebel Dawn *Interlude at Darkknell (Sólo mencionado) *Death Star (Sólo mencionado) *Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty? (Sólo mencionado) *Star Wars: Empire at War Allegiance (Sólo mencionado) *Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders (Sólo mencionado) *Star Wars Galaxies – Tutorial *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption *Side Trip *Being Boba Fett (Sólo mencionado) *Star Wars: X-wing Alliance *Shadows of the Empire comic / novela (Primera aparición) *Tales from the Empire *Shadows of the Empire: Evolution *Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand *The Mandalorian Armor (Sólo mencionado) *Slave Ship *Hard Merchandise *Tall Tales *Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood *Specter of the Past (Sólo mencionado) *Vision of the Future (Sólo mencionado) *Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell *Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City *Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef *Or Die Trying *Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 (Sólo mencionado) *Star Wars Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1 *Bartyn's Landing (artículo) *Star Wars Gamer 7 (Sólo mencionado) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Eminence" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Shades of Reason" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Lawless" Galería Alexi Garyn 2.jpeg|Alexi Garyn junto Mighella y Oolth Líderes_de_Sol_Negro_en_Eminence.png|Líderes de Sol Negro reunidos en The Clone Wars Categoría:Organizaciones Categoría:Organizaciones criminales Categoría:Miembros de Sol Negro Categoría:Naves de Sol Negro Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Esbozos